1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet structure, and more particularly to an unfreeze faucet structure that can prevent from a freeze in a chilly weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As in FIGS. 7 and 8, a conventional unfreeze faucet includes a body 10 to control water flow and a check unit 20 to prevent water from flowing backward by using a spring 30, however, when the conventional unfreeze faucet is turned off, the water in the body 10 can not flow outward to be frozen in a chilly weather, hence the body 10 can not be used normally.
Referring to FIGS. 9 and 10, another conventional unfreeze faucet includes a watering control valve, the watering control valve includes a control shaft 50 inserted in a body 40, the control shaft 50 includes an upper ceramic member 60 and a lower ceramic member 70 mounted on a lower side thereof, the control shaft 50 includes a watering cavity 501 and a receiving room 502 to receive a spring 503, the watering cavity 501 includes a check element 504 and an O-ring 505 installed therein, the check element 504 includes a cover 5041 fixed on a bottom end thereof, the cover 5041 includes a guiding column 5042 extending upward from a central portion of a top surface thereof to be inserted into the receiving room 502 of the control shaft 50 to bias against the spring 503.
Nevertheless, when the watering control valve of the conventional unfreeze faucet is turned off to stop supplying water, the O-ring 505 is pushed upward by the upper ceramic member 60 at water pressure of a water pipe to deform, and the check element 504 is pushed upward by the upper ceramic member 60 to generate gaps between the upper ceramic member 60 and the lower ceramic member 70 and the check element 504 and the O-ring 505 respectively, and water in the water pipe leaks out of a fitting portion of the body 40 and the control shaft 50 from the gap between the upper ceramic member 60 and the lower ceramic member 70, or leak out of the gap between the check element 504 and the O-ring 505 from the gap between the upper ceramic member 60 and the lower ceramic member 70 via an orifice of the ceramic member 60. Besides, the spring 503 is installed in the receiving room 502 to limit its elastic coefficient, accordingly the check element 504 is not pushed well by the spring 503, and the spring 503 is locked to lose its elasticity.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.